Talk:Front-Runner/@comment-27596875-20160507093311
Stage 7 Done with 87.7 PR 14 upgrades. Device OS : Android. I did engine and body upgrades. My assists : Tilt A, Low Break, Low Steering, TC on, Sensitivity 5. Here is my report: 7.1 : First of all simply this drag race goal is impossible with only R$ upgrades 84.8 PR. Due to low PR low acceleration and low top speed upgrades are needed. I tried with only R$ upgrades 84.8 PR with perfect launches at green lights but Mclaren P1 GTR is too fast and go ahead like rocket no chance with 84.8 PR. Bots and it's times ae fixed so slow down bots not working. Finally i decided to upgrade car. Smartly i upgraded Engine and Body because they both upgrades give more acceleration and top speed. So did upto Engine 4 and Body 4 upgrades. Now 87.7 PR and 14 upgrades. Then raced in event and got second place in first attempt with perfect launches at green lights. After first goal my car's PR was 87.7 and 14 upgrades. 7.2 : Easy not hard. i did it in my second attempt. Key is perfect exit from corners behind opponent so you taligate within required distance If your corners exits are good then no problem on straights but bad exit and opponent go more ahead easily. I did it. Still same PR. 7.3 : Easy. I did it in 1st attempt. Just more concentrate when you have to tap breaks slightly and also if you did previous goal with not much problems then this goal is easy for you. Still same PR. 7.4 : Very Easy. I did it in 1st attempt. Still same PR. 7.5 : Easy not hard. I did it in 2nd attempt. Remember try to skid more in corners with high speed you can easily do it without much problems. Still same PR. 7.6 : Very easy because taligate distance is high compared to previous taligate distance. Goal description is wrong you have to finish second. I did it in 1st attempt. Still same PR. Finally stage 7 done with 87.7 PR 14 upgrades. Now waiting for last stage. I am happy to do engine and body upgrades despite it's little costly compare to breaks and tires but performance wise it's good specially next stage's goals are on le mans where speed and acceleration matters. Conclusion : This event can't completed or doable with only R$ upgrades even if you are no.1 player in global leaderboard in WTTT because some goals are totally based on UPGRADES not on Skills more on upgrades than skill. If you wanna complete this event with only R$ upgrades 84.8 PR then you have to skip more goals. From my point of view Upgrading is better than skipping if you have 300 to 400 golds. By the way i have enough golds. So no problem at all. I hope that my report and advices help players on this wiki. Now waiting for last stage i will definitely shared last day report..